Proxy High
by SonicShadowFan
Summary: Rated M: As the Government of today's society makes some of the most well know proxies go to a school filled with unsuspecting victims and with some of them already having experience of school life, Jeff, Masky, Hoodie, Enderman and others find out about a group of mortal humans called the believers. But the question is, which Proxy is going to snap first and kill them all?
1. Chapter 1: Beginning of the end

_The high school of Trust, Strength, Hope and Security (TSHS)._

_The Government has introduced a 'Law of Proxy,' which is a tactic to try and slowly ease Proxies back into society and back to humanity through the social interaction of a school ground. This school has taken this opportunity to the 'Slender mansion' residents. School starts on Monday 14th and expects to see the following at their respective form classes and grade:_

_..._

* * *

"And exactly WHY are you making me go through with this?!" Jeff protested, but had no avail. Slenderman had that 'do as your told or i'll murder you' stance that he always had when arguing with Jeff. He hunched over in defeat, crossing his arms and growled under his breath, glaring up at the much taller figure, he mouthed _i hate you_, at Slenderman, whose face muscles tensed to make it appear that he was smirking as he simply walks out of Jeff's room. A few minutes and Jeff finally came down from his bedroom upstairs and dumped his black backpack on the dining-room floor and sat on the floor in a dark corner still pissed at Slenderman. Masky and Hoodie walk down stairs with bags as well soon after Jeff sat down, "He's making you guys go too?" Jeff asked. Masky nodded, also annoyed at Slenderman.

"Do you know if he's going as well?" Hoodie muttered. His answer was a shrug given by Jeff as the trio sat on the floor. Slender came down the stairs and glanced over at the three boys as they complained in a huddle on the floor, Enderman followed his older brother as he walked down the stairs as well, holding a dirt block in his arms protectively as he fiddled with a blade of grass atop his cube. "I really don't think this is a very good idea Slendy..." Ender started, "I don't know what I'm supposed to do at this... school place... they don't have any of those in Minecraft..." Slender just chuckled, "Don't worry about it Ender," his deep, monstrous voice echoing slightly, which kind of reminded Enderman of the Herobine, "I'll be watching all of you to make sure you stay out of trouble..." Ender nodded, still unsure of this, but if his older brother says so than it can't be that bad...

"I should have known," Jeff stated, folding his arms over his chest and glared at Slenderman, "your going to make everyone else go to this goddamn thing but your just going to sit back and watch! Yep sound EXACTLY like you..." Slender flips him off with his long, bony middle finger as he continued into the kitchen for coffee. Ender sat down at the dining-room table, still having his dirt block in his arms, _at lest there wont be any 'Steve's'_ he thought to himself, still fiddling with the grass. Since he wasn't in Minecraft he wasn't squared. He was pretty human looking, apart from the abnormally long limbs, the ability to pick up a piece of anything in the real world and make it a perfect cube, leaving a matching hole behind, the midnight black skin and short spiked hair, with glowing purple eyes and purple mist and magic floating around his body. He wore a black shirt and jeans with black boots that reached his knees. Slender sat next to him with his coffee, not being bothered enough to put on his tie yet or button up his black jacket, exposing his white under shirt. Everyone else was as they normally dressed and looked except for Trenderman. He walked down the stairs in his purple dressing gown and yawned, stretching as he did so. "Good morning everyone!" he sung out, with Ender being the only one to respond to him, shyly waving to his 2nd oldest brother, "morning..." Trender looked at the other proxies, knowing Slender, he would be ignoring him, but Masky and Hoodie wouldn't usually be this quiet, nor Jeff. "Hey..." he asked, "what's wrong?" Jeff muttered and lent against the wall and Masky spoke up for him, "that stupid School thing is today..."


	2. Chapter 2: Yelling contest

After Slender got himself ready which only took a few seconds and then helped Enderman and convinced him to leave the block at home, then Slenderman shoved them out the door, "Wow," Trender remarked, "I don't think it's been this quiet… ever…"

Jeff slid his headset over his ears to listen to music as they all past the Slender Mansion gates. The grass was grey and dead as it crunched under their feet. The garden that surrounded the tall, black metal fence line was long overgrown many years ago and is too, now dead and crumbling, the only thing left growing are the black roses that spiraled up the fence posts. Masky looked over his shoulder at the Mansion and sighed. Enderman was more concerned about the sky. He stared up at it as dark clouds started to gather and blocked the morning sky. Slender could sense his younger brothers distress and placed a boney hand on his shoulder to somewhat comfort him, it seemed to be working the slightest as Ender looked at his brother and at least tried to smile. Masky shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and kicked a stone down the pathway.

They made a quick right turn on the path and headed toward the carnival, walking along the edge of Slender's woods. Jeff looked into the darkness of the trees. _I wonder if I can make a quick break for it… _He thought to himself. He then looked over his shoulder at Slender, who was still trying to comfort his paranoid brother. He sighed and looked to the ground his feet were walking on, listening to his music. They soon past the carnival and prison then they made their way into 7th street and walked through the maze of houses and streets to the gates of the outside world, there the clouds part and let in light. Masky chuckled, "what?" Jeff asked him.

"I forgot what the sun looked like," he snickered, "it's been that fucking long since I've out of that place…" Jeff looked to the sky after Masky said that and smirked at it.

"Yeah… I can see where you're coming from…"

They continued to walk down the street. "Um… Slender…?" Enderman asked, lightly tugging on his brother's jackets sleeve to get his attention, "where are we going exactly?" Slenderman smirked,

"We are going to the bus stop."

"Oh HELL NO we aren't!" Jeff shouted, stopping right in his tracks. Masky and Hoodie stopping with him and they both turned to face Slender. "Oh hell YES we are now keep walking or I'll drag you there," Slenderman ordered, pointing down the road. Masky and Hoodie looked at each other than back at the brewing fight. "Here they go again…" they both said in unison, shrugging as they knew there was nothing they could do to prevent it. "There is no way you can make me sit on a goddamn bus for HALF A FUCKING HOUR just to go to some FUCKING DIP-SHIT HELLHOLE!" Jeff started, yelling loud enough to send the crows flying from the nearby trees and power lines. "YOU are GOING whether YOU WANT TO OR NOT!" Slender yelled back, even louder than Jeff. Ender, Masky and Hoodie all had to cover their ears to prevent them from bleeding as Jeff and Slender had their argument. "Can I just say something here?" Masky asked.

"NO!"


	3. Chapter 3: First Believer

Masky yelled at them, "LOOK YOU BLOODY IDIOTS IF WE DON'T KEEP MOVING WE'LL MISS THAT GODDAMN BUS!" he pointed down the street at the school bus that was slowly making its way up to the bus stop. Slender ordered, "IF YOU DON'T GET A MOVE ON I SWEAR JEFFERY I FUCKING IMPAIL YOU UP ON THAT TREE RIGHT THERE!"

Enderman, Masky and Hoodie all gasped. Only Slenderman would have the guts to call Jeff by his full name, Slenderman and Slenderman alone. Jeff was going to blow. His aura darkened with rage, his mouth curved down to a flat, piercing scowl, his hands fisted up so tightly, his knuckles turned white and his eyes glared through the emptiness of Slender's face. The other proxies looked from Jeff to the oncoming bus, to Slenderman than back to Jeff. Ender grabbed Jeff's upper arms, lifted him above his head and started to run toward the bus, "Okay guys let's go!"

"WHAT THE?!" Jeff called out, going from extremely aggravated to incredibly confused. He kicked his legs around trying to get free of Enderman's killer grip, but had no luck, "PUT ME DOWN!"

Masky and Hoodie looked at each other than back at the bus which whizzed past by then, "SHIT!" they both called out and sprinted after Enderman and to the bus stop. Slenderman let out a loud, thundering laugh as he teleported to the stop and stood in the shadows of the trees.

Enderman sat Jeff back down on his feet as the bus pulled up to the stop, he huffed a bit but stood at the bus door waiting for it to open. Jeff felt a little light headed and dizzy as he held onto the bus stop sign for support, "goddamn it Enderman…" he muttered under his breath. Masky and Hoodie soon caught up and they all started to climb up into the bus. Jeff made sure he was last to get on but was snapped out of his negative mood and cursing under his breath by the sound of distant barks. He looked toward the sound to see a dog, running toward him as fast as it could. "Smile dog?" he asked to no one in particular, squinting at the canine that was running full pelt toward him. "Come on Jeff," Hoodie said, grabbing his comrades arm and pulling him onto the bus, not noticing Smile drawing closer and closer to the bus. Slenderman watched the dog as it ran to the bus, but was too late. The bus drove off down the street and the dog soon skidded to a stop, panting, its eyes never leaving the bus. It growled and continued to run after it, not giving up. "What are you doing Smile?" Slender asked as the dog ran down the road, he shrugged it off and teleported to the school ahead of the bus, "hmf… crazy dog…"

Slender spied up in a dark tree, in one of the gardens where the busses stopped at the school. He watched all the unsuspecting children as they all chattered away as they walked up the incredibly steep hill, which lead into the school grounds. But one of them caught his attention. A girl, walking alone up the hill had a strange aura around her, the moment his gaze laid on her she stopped for a few seconds, as if she could feel his presence and looked up in the tree, right at him. He stared back. This girl could see him, but she wasn't breaking down into a coughing fit or throwing up blood, she wasn't screaming and running away, but instead, simply staring at him. She smiled at him and kept walking up the hill on her own. _That confirms it…_ Slender thought, _there really ARE believers in this place… _

The girl walked to the top of the hill and past the many groups of people as she headed towards where her friends always met in the mornings. Her shoulder length, dark chocolate, hazelnut-ish hair blew in the cold autumn breeze, her bright blue eyes lightly sparkling from the reflection of the light shining off the many small puddles on the ground. Most of her friends won't even believe her if she told them what… or should it be, who, she just saw at school. _That confirms it…_ she thought, _the proxies really ARE coming to this place…_


	4. Chapter 4: Believe it or not

"Hi guys! Bye guys!" the girl greeted and dismissed her friends quickly before dumping her bag on the blue, wooden seat that extended across the undercover area, she turned on her heals and was about to start walking again. "Woah, woah, WOAH!" a boy stood up from his place on the seat and walked over to her. He was a little bit shorter than she was with black hair that was short and flicked out around his head in a crazed mess. His dark blue eyes were questioning his friend, "Where the fuck are you going in a hurry?" he asked quickly. The other male sitting on the seat in one of the two corners agreed with him, "Yeah Lilli, where are you going?" This male was the tallest out of all three, for his age he was VERY mature. His also black hair was a bit darker than the shorter males and longer too. His bristly, dark beard was short and almost unnoticeable from afar. His voice was deep and only showed slight emotion, much like his face, very little emotion emitted from his mysterious aura. "Well boys, believe it or not the Proxies are coming to the school to be 'citizens' and shit and the Gov' wants me to help them out, be their escort and whatnot," the girl known as Lilli replied.

"You mean the Proxies as in Jeff the killer and all them?" the shorter male asked, excitement sparking in his voice. "Yeah Geoff," she replied once more, "who knows… maybe Jeff won't kill you and hang out for a while…" The other male shook his head in disbelief.

"I doubt that it's THE Jeff the killer."

"Well there's only one way to find out… and there are more than just Jeff," Lilli said as the tall male stood up and walked over to her and Geoffrey. "Who else is there?" he asked. She shrugged, not actually knowing herself, "I know who I've been assigned to… Jeff, Masky, Hoodie and Enderman, I already saw Slenderman… so-"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Geoff started, "doesn't Slender kind of fucking KILL YOU if you look at him?" Lilli shook her head.

"I'll explain more on the way…"

Jeff sat grumpily on the extremely uncomfortable bus seat. Hoodie and Masky were lucky enough to get the last seat to themselves and Ender stood up, holding onto the bar above the passengers' heads to prevent falling over, there were no other seats and he preferred to stand anyway, the seats were to close together and didn't give him enough leg room. Jeff had the displeasure of having to sit next to a complete random and stare at the ground in front of him. He looked at the person next to him. A young girl, probably in year 8 no doubt, with light orange hair braided over her shoulder neatly, she wore a posh school uniform with whites and blues and stripes of green. She had her head leaning against the window. Jeff could tell that she was awfully tired and was sleeping right next to him, HIM of all proxies to be asleep next to! He couldn't help himself. She was just so vulnerable resting next to him. He smiled wickedly and reached into his pocket and lightly slid his fingertips over the handle of his knife and wrapped his hand comfortably over it before slowly pulling it out of his pocket, his eyes staring right at her.

He didn't as so much as even get his knife half way out of his jackets pocket when Ender placed a hand on Jeff's shoulder. He looked up at him with that crazed glint in his eyes and his even wilder smile streaming across his face. Ender's purple eyes said it all as they pleaded Jeff not to do what he does best. He sighed, his smile instantly fading and he stuffed his knife back into his pocket and went back to day dreaming. Just before he completely zoned out he was snapped back to reality when the sound of distant barking and howling hit his ears. He looked around in slight confusion. "Ender…?" he asked, "did you hear that?" Enderman simply looked at Jeff and tilted his head slightly to the side, "hear what Jeff?" Jeff shook his head and looked back down to the floor.

"It was probably my insanity…"

"Heh," Enderman mocked, "try to keep your insanity to yourself then Jeff…" Jeff lightly elbowed Ender's side, "Ha ha… very funny…"


	5. Chapter 5: met 3 out of 6

Slender watched as Lilli and two males walked down the hill to the bus stop.

"So do you know which bus their on?" Geoffrey asked and Lilli nodded.

"Yep," she said than pointed to the bus that just pulled up in front of them, "this one RIIIIGHT here."

Jeff felt like a zombie, the agonizingly boring bus ride made him feel like his brain was sucked right out of his skull. "We're here," Enderman stated the obvious.

"Thanks for the heads up," Jeff said sarcastically as he was pushed out of the bus by the hordes of mortals trying to get out all at the same time. When they all got out and the bus drove off the hordes seemed to spread out and the Proxies where left alone to gather their shit. Hoodie's bag somehow got unzipped in the commotion and he had to pick up all his books off the ground, everyone else was too busy sorting their own shit out to help him. Just before he grabbed another book it was picked up and offered to him. He looked up at made eye contact with the person holding his book. Lilli. "Who the hell are you?!" he growled as he snatched his book off her and stuffed it back into his bag. Masky, Ender and Jeff all quickly move over to Hoodie and the girl. "My name is Lilli and I'm your escort."

"Our what?" Masky asked.

"You know-"

"No we don't that's why we asked you, you stupid girl," Jeff interrupted her, smirking at his insult. Lilli growled, "I'm smarter than you'll ever be Jeff now shut your cut mouth before you swallow something you shouldn't."

Everyone was quiet.

Jeff smirked at the girl and looked her up and down. A rather short-ish frame with short hair short attention span and a short temper, that's what he saw at first, but she actually was about his height, his length of hair and his temper and attention span, dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. "I like you girl…"

"What's with the sudden change of mind?" she said quickly, rather snappy at him.

"You remind me of how I used to be…"

"So you where a girl before now?" she smirked at him as Masky and Hoodie tried to contain their laughter. Jeff just threw his head back and laughed before he walked up to her and wrapped his arm over her shoulders tightly, the other planted on his hip, "Finally!" he remarked, "someone who knows how to have a little fun!"

The two boys cleared their throats and Lilli got the idea, "Proxies… these are two of my friends, Geoff and D.J." she said, still under Jeff's arm. The tall boy looked up at Enderman who stared back at him, "This still doesn't conform if their the REAL Proxies…" the one known as D.J. stated. Jeff let go of Lilli and went straight over to Geoff, "Man…" Jeff said, "Shit just got real." He folded his arms over his chest, "never thought there would be another me… but I look more of a badass than you," Jeff smirked and tilted his head to the side, "just sayin'." Geoff chuckled.

"Yeah right Michel Jackson you've got some '_wicked_' plastic surgery goin' on there!" he said, crossing his arms over his own chest. Jeff laughed, "you've got some guts kid I'll give you that…"


	6. Chapter 6: End-rage

Lilli, Geoffrey and D.J. took the proxies back up to their morning meeting area to see if anyone else had arrived.

Once they got back they were greeted by an overly crazy, dirty-blond haired, round boy. "Hey guys!" he yelled out and walked up to them, "Where were you?" he asked.

"Oh you know," D.J. said, "got bored so we went to go do a few things with Lilli." The kid looked at Lilli, "what exactly where those things hmm? Hmmmmmmmm? HMMMMMMMMMMMM?" he said in an extremely annoying tone, getting more and more in the girls face every time he said 'hm'. "Dude get out of her face," Masky said but was completely ignored. The kid kept doing it until Lilli pushed him away, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you…" she said to him.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Jeff asked the annoying fat one, but was too, completely ignored. Hoodie looked at Lilli, "What the hell is his problem?" She looked at him and sighed.

"He's always like this…" she said, "but he's not being rude to you guys… he just can't see you…" the kid looked at Lilli as if she was a lunatic, "who are you talking to?" D.J. came over and led him back over to the seat, "it doesn't matter Matt just sit down…" he said. Enderman looked down at Lilli than back at Matt, "why can't he see us?" he asked her in a low, calm tone. She gestured for them to follow her as she moved a little bit further way from the main area to talk. "He's not a believer," she told them as soon as they were out of earshot. "He's not a what?" Masky asked, sounding very confused. Jeff, Hoodie and Enderman all listened closely, not knowing either.

Lilli sighed, _they look like little kids who are about to hear a bedtime story…_

"Believers are a group of people who believe that you guys are real."

"Wait a sec," Hoodie said, "your meaning to say that mortals think we don't exist?" Lilli shook her head, "not all of us, just most of us… I'm a believer, so is D.J. and Geoff and a few other people in our group of friends here," she explained, "believers are not affected by you unless you physically do something to them." Masky shook his head lightly, still confused. Lilli tried to give an example, "so you see… let's just say, two people were put into a room with Slenderman…"

"Well their both dead," Jeff interrupted.

"Not precisely," Lilli corrected him, "if one of them happens to believe in him than that one is not affected by Slender's powers, but are still vulnerable to his physical attacks."

"OOOOH!" they all said in unison. "But wait…" Masky asked, "You said that only believers can see us… so how does that work when Slenderman's killing a non-believer? They need to see him to be killed by him…"

"That's easy…" Lilli answered, "If you make a big enough scene people will start to notice you… and I'm sure Slenderman on his own makes a pretty large scenario…"

"Fair enough," Masky said as he nodded in agreement with his hand on his chin.

They rejoined with the others to sit down and be completely bored and have to listen to Matt babble on. Jeff swore if he heard another word come out of that annoying asshole's mouth about how much he didn't exist he was going to slit his throat. Lilli and Matt got into an argument about how to kill Slenderman. Lilli was right and the Proxies where on her side even if the kid couldn't see or hear them, "There is no way for you to be able to kill Slenderman he is an un-kill-able-killing machine."

"Not if you bombed the area with nuclear missiles."

"He can teleport…"

"He can't teleport far enough way not to get hit"

"He can teleport to the other side of the world in a second flat," Masky added and Lilli repeated it so Matt heard it. "No he can't!" Matt argued, "There has to be a certain radius that he can only teleport in."

D.J. joined in as well, "Even if that is true he can teleport more than once."

"Not fast enough to get away from the missile."

Enderman got very pissed off, he towered over Matt his eyes glowing and his body so dark that he looked to be only a siluette as the magic surrounding him turned to purple glowing fire, his jaw extended with every word and revealed black shining teeth all as sharp as razors, "LOOK YOU STUPID FUCK THERE IS NO WAY TO KILL MY BROTHER AND IF I EVER HEAR YOU SPEEKING ABOUT HIM THAT WAY AGAIN I'LL DRAG YOUR DEAD LIFELESS BODY THROUGH HELL AND TO THE END TO FUCK YOUR SHIT UP!" Everyone fell silent. Not even the proxies have seen Ender so angry before. Matt stared wide eyed at the tall, dark being before him.

He made himself noticed… to a non-believer


	7. Chapter 7: School has begun

A long, lingering silence fell over the group. Matt stared up at Enderman in shock. Jeff blinked a few times, "What the FUCK just happened?" Matt quickly looked over at Jeff, who was standing next to him and nearly fell off his chair. Masky walked up to him and towered over him with Hoodie by his side, "What's wrong, Proxy got your tongue?" they laughed wickedly.

"Look everyone…" Lilli said and everyone nearly shat themselves.

"WOAH!" Jeff exclaimed and staggered backward a bit, "how the fuck did you get there?!" Lilli was standing on the blue chair above everyone except Ender, but she was eye level with him, she threw her head back and laughed, "I teleported what do you expect?" Masky shook his head.

"No way… you can't have teleported," he started, "I didn't even see you."

"Exactly."

Everyone had to stop and think about it. "What?" Hoodie ended up asking. Two loud laughs came from Lilli and from behind the group. They turned to catch a glimpse of Slenderman his head tossed back in the same fashion laughing at them and is then gone in a flash. "It's a game we play…" Lilli said with a smile. "What…?" Jeff looked confused at her.

"Never mind…"

The bell rang and they all sighed. School has officially begun.

Lilli led the proxies up stairs and too their form class room. Once they went inside the class they sat down near the right side near the windows. Jeff sat on the window side next to Ender and Masky and Hoodie sat behind them, behind Hoodie in the corner of the room sat Lilli, on her own as she stared absentmindedly at the desk in front of her. Jeff sighed at her than looked out the window as the class chattered away while the teacher sorted his things out. "Alright everyone settle down…" the teacher called as he opened the blue folder with the class roll clipped inside it. He called it from A to Z.

When the teacher started to call out the people of the class whose last name started with 'D' Jeff was half way out the window.

"Jeffery Dahmer…"

Jeff froze in his place, one leg out the window of a two story building. He could feel the others staring at him. Masky and Hoodie broke out into laughter and nearly fell onto the floor in a laughing fit. Enderman covered his mouth and at least tried to suppress his laughter but he had little success, the only one in the room that could see him and wasn't laughing was Lilli. Jeff ground his teeth and slumped back down into his chair and punched Enderman in the arm because he was the only one in arms length, he simply snapped his head toward Masky and Hoodie with rage practically radiating out of him like a bomb, his glare silenced the two as they scooted away from him on their chairs, not wanting to be near the angry corner.

"Jeffery," the teacher repeated. Jeff growled and stuffed his hands into his pockets and clutched his knife tightly ready to dislocate the teachers head from their shoulders with it. "He's here sir… and please call him Jeff…" Lilli said, glancing up at the teacher than at the proxies in front of her before looking back at the desk. "Alright," the teacher said before going back to calling the roll. Being a bit concerned about the fact of three of his students didn't have last names. _Slender did this didn't he? _Jeff thought angrily, _of course he would enroll Enderman and Masky and Hoodie as their proxy names but when it came to me he put my fucking full name down the asshole…_

"Lillian McMillan…" the teacher called out.

"Who the hell is-" Jeff was interrupted by his answer.

"Here sir," Lilli called out, still staring at the desk. The proxies all looked at her, "THAT's your name?!" they all said in unison. She looked up at them as they snickered, "Lillian McMilli-an" Hoodie mocked. Lilli's eyes glared at him and she stood up grabbed the collar of his jumper and lifted him up off the ground, drawing his mask close to her face, "Call me that again and I'll impale your dead broken body on top of the flag pole!"


	8. Chapter 8: Another Proxy

"Woah! Woah!" Hoodie said, as he held his arms up. Masky was about to intervene until Jeff spoke, "She's here sir… and please call her Lilli…" he said, taking an glance at Lilli, who promptly sat Hoodie back down on his feet and she dusted herself off before sitting back down. Hoodie fell backward into his seat and tried to sit as far away from her as possible. The bell went and everyone took off to their next class.

"What the hell was that all about?" Jeff asked her as he got his bag which happened to be place next to hers. "I have my reasons for hating my name, you have yours…" she said plainly, throwing her bag onto her back.

"Fair enough…"

"So what do we have now?" Masky asked Lilli, walking over to her. She smiled and walked down the hall, the proxies following. "We have I.T. now. Personally it's one of my favorite classes…" she replied. They walked down the small crowded corridor, their shoes clacking against the wooden floor boards. They stopped in front of a blue door and Lilli put her bag on the port-rack and the proxies followed her actions. Other students stop at the door as well while others simply keep walking. Jeff heard a familiar voice from behind him. "Well, well… fancy seeing you guys here…" Jeff turned to see the owner of the voice and grinned, "What the hell are you doing here BEN?" the other proxies looked at their colleague as he tossed his bag onto the bench and fist bumped Jeff, "Same reason why you're here…" he put on a posh, snobby voice and quoted, "to become a normal citizen of humanity." He then threw head back into laughter, "YEAH RIGHT! Like THAT'S ever gonna happen!" Jeff joined his laugh until the both of them are elbowed in the ribs, "Keep it down you two…" Lilli said. BEN looked her up and down. similar to what Jeff did when he first saw her, "Who the fuck are you?" Jeff told him and he laughed.

"Wow! Man oh man Slender really hates you huh? He has to give you a tour guide of this place WOW you guys are so unlucky!" he laughed even more. Jeff sighed and elbowed him in the shoulder.

"Shut up."

Masky watched Lilli, _what the hell is she doing? _He thought. She was just staring out the window at nothing. He tried to follow her gaze but could not find what she was looking at, until the wind blew, when the leaves in the tree moved there was a siluete in the tree of a tall, dark figure. He looked at her than back at the figure then rolled his eyes when he realized what she was looking at. _Slender…_ he thought, _this chick is so weird…she gets pissed off if you say her full name and is perfectly fine the next minute… she has staring contests with Slenderman… WHAT ELSE is wrong with her? _"Lilli!" both Lilli and Masky look over to the voice of a tall, tanned girl with very short, brown hair, and a black headband which had a black flower made out of material on the side. She soon backed up a bit when she saw the proxies, "a-are they…?" she stuttered, pointing at them, Lilli nodded with a smile and introduced them, "Sian these are the proxies, Jeff, Masky, Hoodie, Enderman and BEN…" she said, gesturing to each of them while saying their names, she then turned to them, "Boys… this is Sian… my best friend…" the all awkwardly wave at each other. Sian walked up to BEN and looked at him, "Why do you look like Link from Zelda?"

"OKAY!" Lilli said, grabbing her friend's arm and pulling her away from a now very angry Proxy, "get your stuff ready the teacher is here." BEN growled, his fists clenched up tightly. Jeff put a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down… it's not a big deal…"

"How the fuck could she NOT KNOW ABOUT ME?!" BEN growled louder. Hoodie help Jeff with dragging BEN over to line up, "Calm your shit dude…" BEN's eye twitched as he grumbled in a dark cloud of anger, slowly cooling down. Lilli sighed, _this is going to be a LONG year…_


	9. Chapter 9: dirt

The bell rang for the next class and Jeff literally sprinted out the door, sure he liked computer games but learning is shit. Everyone else lazily made their way to their next class. Ender noticed something move inside Lilli's bag so he walked over to investigate, only to find Lilli snatch it up before he got close enough to unzip it. He gave her a questioning look which she returned with a sheepish smile, "heh heh heh…" She held onto the bag protectively as Ender wondered up closer to her, he leaned over her, being at least a head taller than the average human, his glowing purple eyes staring at her intensely before smiling childishly, his long arms crossed behind his back as he stood over her, "whatcha got there?" Lilli blinked in confusion, she thought he would be a lot more aggressive. But then she chuckled to herself, Endermen usually are passive until provoked so it's only natural for him to be friendly. She smiled back at him, "Oh nothing really."

Muffled coughing and gagging could be heard from her backpack. A glitchey voice spoke from within the bag which sounded like 3 people were talking at once through a staticy phone, "What the fuck do you keep in here? GAG! It smells like Tails crawled in here and took an undead piss!"

" ?"

"No…" the midnight blue hedgehog stuck his head out of the bag, "I am god bitches!"

Lilli scowled at the creature in her bag, "I thought you said you'd be quiet!" the demon-hog pressed his forefinger against her lips, "Shhh… be quiet mortal and keep being my mule."

"You mean walk to the next class?"

"Yeah sure why not…"

Lilli waved goodbye to Sian, Geoff and DJ and walked the proxies down to her science class room. She had to explain to Jeff and BEN that they aren't allowed to blow up the school or play with chemicals or stuff like that. They then proceeded to whine and complain all the way to the classroom door. remained quiet and hidden with Lilli and Ender being the only beings knowing of his presence even though BEN repeated how much he could sense another gamer's profile, none of the others took much notice or just put it off to him glitching out, which he took much offence too.

"I am not glitching out!" he yelled at Masky and Hoodie, who poked his shoulders to see the pixels fly up from his body and disappear into the atmosphere before reforming back to their original position on his body and forming solid again. "Yeah… TOTALLY not glitching at all…" Hoodie mocked as he poked BEN's left shoulder. "HEY that's normal!" he told them as he thwarted their hands away, "AND STOP THAT!" Masky and Hoodie chuckled and continued to poke him. BEN moved behind Jeff to try and get them to stop as he looked to his recently poked shoulders, _fuck I think I'm losing some pixels! _"Oi hey, HEY!" Jeff said as Masky and Hoodie tried to side step around him, he looked over his shoulder at the demon Link look-a-like, "don't use me as a meat shield!"

covered his mouth to stop his laughter from being heard as he watched the show from an opening in Lilli's bag. Masky and Hoodie teaming up on BEN who had dragged Jeff along with him entertained the 'god' for a good few minutes before he decided to eaves drop on the conversation Lilli and Enderman where having, which was strangely about dirt. They seemed oblivious to the fiasco over to the right of them as they spoke about the different kinds of dirt one could obtain from each biome.

Only Lilli knew of the expected horror to come when the lunch hour bell rings. After all, they've only met 3 out of 6.


	10. Chapter 10: Airforce

Lilli eventually calmed them all down just as the teacher turned the corner to let them into the classroom. The Creepypastas sat around Lilli as she hid her bag under her desk, as hilarious as it would be to watch a thief try and steal something from her bag only to find the demon-hog clawing off his face, she wanted to keep him hidden from everyone else and he wanted to stay hidden. There's no way on this planet that they would make God do such pitiful work, he'd much rather cull up and take a nap. So that's what he did.

"Fag's running a bit late…" Lilli mumbled to herself.

"Who's the unfortunate soul that has a name like 'fag'?" Enderman asked, being seated between Lilli and Jeff. "Oh it's not his name…" Lilli said, her voice low so the teacher couldn't hear her, "it's just a nickname I gave him the first day we met."

"And may I ask…" Ender spoke again, "how exactly did he get a nickname like that?"

Lilli was about to explain when the teacher started the class, "I'll tell you during lunch…"

About half way through the class Jeff couldn't help but stare out the window off into the distance. He just had this, feeling. A feeling that he needed to wait for something, that and he swore he heard Smile Dog again. He was drawn back to reality when BEN kept complaining about the lack of technology in the classroom.

Another painful 35 minutes later the lunch bell rang and woke both Masky and Jeff up from their mid-class boredom nap. still slept soundlessly. Lilli had to carefully slide her books in underneath the corrupt Sonic programing as to not wake him from his slumber. She then put her bag on her back and headed out with the others.

Lilli and the Creepypastas soon met up with DJ, Sian and Geoff and all made their way down past the library to their usually meeting place to introduce the rest of the believers… Until they found the douches new seating spot... the Creepypastas saw the stupidity of the older year levels trying to be their douche selves and one of them even pushed Lilli to the ground which made them very pissed off. Just before God could no longer contain his rage, a loud, near to ear bleeding yell came from one of the top library windows. In a flash, a short, golden-brown haired boy swung from a rope which was tied to a nearby tree and swung out of the library and kicked most of the older students in the stomachs screaming "AIRFORCE BITCHES!" as he collided with the ground and Sparta kicked the rest down the hill. He then walked over to DJ and fist bumped before laughing. "Aw man I can't believe that actually worked!" he exclaimed to DJ before turning to the others. He was about to help Lilli up but his grey-blue eyes got caught on the sight of a real life Enderman. Lilli stood up, "Fag this is-" she was cut short by his squeal of joy. He bounded towards Ender and clung to his dark, long leg. He repeated 'oh my god' at least 120 times in the one minute. Ender tried to shake him off lightly, but then eventually had to call upon Lilli for help.

When she finally dragged him off he kept screaming about how much of a Minecraft nerd he is and what's to know everything about Ender, which in return got him a terrified look and a poof of purple dust.


End file.
